


The Intern

by wheel_pen



Series: Lucy [23]
Category: Smallville, The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, President Lex Luthor, all-dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Luthor meets his biggest fan in the Oval Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Lucy, my original character, is Clark’s cousin on the Kent side. Although human she may have some strange psychic powers and definitely has some issues in her past. She’s having a tough time with her mom and goes to live with Jonathan and Martha for a while. She and Lex form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. In my world, Lex eventually becomes President. And his staff is from The West Wing. 
> 
> 3\. I started writing this series during the third season of Smallville, so it diverges from canon then or earlier.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            “So.”

            ::giggle:: “So.”

            “The Oval Office was designed to reflect the... _power_ and _grandeur_ of the Presidency. I’m afraid that _comfort_ was a bit lower on the list of priorities.”

            “Oh, no, um, sir, I’m comfortable.”

            “Yes?”

            “Very comfortable. Sir. Um... Is this couch... old?”

            “That couch was given to Rutherford B. Hayes by the... National Lacrosse Society, to commemorate their victory over... the Russians in the International Lacrosse Championship Tournament.”

            “Oh. Well. It’s-it’s nice.”

            “You know—this is kind of funny. I’ve been the President of the United States for almost six months, and I’ve never actually sat on that couch.”

            “Really?”

            “Really. I usually take the chair, you see, and my advisors, CIA, FBI, NASA, Joint Chiefs, they usually sit on the couch.”

            “Oh. Yes, I think I’ve seen some of them, as they go through the halls.”

            “Would you mind if I...?”

            “Hmm? Oh, of course not. I mean, it’s _your_ couch after all. Sir.”

            “Thank you...”

            “Or, well, Rutherford B. Hayes’s couch. Although I guess he really doesn’t need it. Um, being dead and all. Sir.”

            “You know, this is amazing.”

            “Sir?”

            “This couch is _so_ much more comfortable than that chair.”

            “It is?”

            “I would _never_ have realized it, if it weren’t for you.”

            “Oh. Well, um... Glad I could help, sir.”

           “It’s so comfortable, it just makes me feel _so_ relaxed. I feel like I could just stretch out and... Don’t you?”

            “Oh, um, well, yes, sir, it’s very comfortable.”

            “So... where do you work again?”

            “Um... the mail room, sir.”

            “The mail room.”

            “Yes, sir, the mail room. That’s where everything goes in and out.”

            “Really. In and out.”

            “Um, yes, sir. It’s a... very nice mail room.”

            “Intern?”

            “Sir? Oh, um, yes, yes, I’m an intern.”

            “I think it is _so_ amazing that young people will volunteer their services to the White House. The effort must be... exhausting for you, and then, to not even get paid...”

            “Oh, well, sir... The benefits are very nice.”

            “Benefits?”

            “Of working in the White House, I mean, sir. Being close to the center of the action. Politically, I mean. And-and it looks really good on a resume.”

            “Yes, I’m sure it does. But I still find that level of patriotism... thrilling. Don’t you?”

            “Um, yes, sir, I guess so.”

            “Would you like some more wine?”

            “Oh, no, thank you, sir, I’m okay.”

            “Are you sure? It’s a _very_ good vintage. The bottle’s open already... You wouldn’t make me drink it alone, would you?”

            “Oh, um... well, sir, I guess I could have a little more.”

            “That’s the spirit. There you go. Just to fill you up.”

            “Thank you. Um, it’s good. Sir.”

            “Have a little more. Swirl it around in your mouth before swallowing it. Brings out the flavor.”

            “Mmmm. Mmmm, yes, you’re right, sir, it’s quite good.”

            “Let me just top that off.”

            “Thank you...”

            “So... What inspired you to work in the White House, may I ask?”

            “Oh, well, sir... It’s—I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but...”

            “Yes?”

            “Your speeches during the campaign were just so—inspiring, if you don’t mind me saying so, sir...”

            “Oh, please, you’re embarrassing me now... Go on.”

            “Well, I just, um, I just told myself that if—or, I guess, um, _when_ —you were elected President, I would make it my goal to get inside the White House somewhere, just so I could... Oh, I sound so stupid...”

            “No, no, not at all. Please continue.”

            “Just so I could... help in some small, tiny, little way, with the programs you were starting and the-the policies you were undertaking, and—I know the mail room isn’t very important, sir...”

            “Nonsense. As you said, that’s where _everything_ goes in and out. No mail room, no letters, no packages, no correspondence from foreign dignitaries passing from _your_ hand straight to _mine_...”

            “Oh, well, I guess so, sir. Even if it’s just a little thing like the mail room, sir, I want to do my part to help out. I—I just wish I could do more...”

            “Do you?”

            “Why, yes sir, I do.”

            “Hmmm... _That_ is very exciting. Speaking as the leader of the free world, of course, that kind of _enthusiasm_ for your job is, well, it’s _equally_ inspiring.”

            “Really, sir?”

            “Yes, of course. You don’t mind if I just rest my hand here, do you?”

            “Oh... um, no, sir, of course not.”

            “I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable here. I like to think that we were just getting to know each other.”

            “Yes, sir, certainly, sir...”

            “Good. I’m glad to hear it. You know, most people don’t realize how... stressful it is to be the President.”

            “Um... They don’t, sir?”

            “Well, I’m sure _theoretically_ it seems stressful, but I’ve found that most people somehow _assume_ the President is a superhuman individual, someone immune from tension and indecision... It can be very difficult to relax sometimes, in my position, and relaxation is really the key to making those good decisions that can affect, well, the entire world.”

            “Um, yes, sir...”

            “It’s so nice to just have someone I can talk to about this. I know we just met, but I feel very... close to you. I hope I’m not saying anything... inappropriate.”

            “No, no, of course not, sir... I feel very... close to you, too.”

            “Good. Good. Now, when you were saying that you wished you could do _more_ for your country, your President...”

            “Um, yes, sir?”

            “There _is_ a little something you could do for me, right now, that would help me out _so_ much...”

            “Yes, sir?”

            “You don’t mind if I just take your hand, do you? What beautiful fingers you have. Very strong, yet somehow... delicate.”

            “Thank you, sir...”

            “Very... _agile_ fingers, I would expect. If you could just put them—“ ::knock knock:: “F—k.”

            ::giggle::

            “Sir, Charlie said you were—Oh, excuse me, Ma’am, I didn’t realize you were here.”

            “Good evening, Leo.”

            “I’m interrupting. I apologize, Ma’am.”

            “Yes, you are.”

            “Lex! Not at all, Leo.”

            “I’m sorry, sir, but we’ve just had a report on the, um...”

            “Right, right. I have to have a meeting now.”

            “Okay. I’ll be in the Residence. Mr. President.” ::giggle:: “Goodnight, Leo.”

            “Goodnight, Mrs. Luthor.”


End file.
